Mafia Wars
by Keiko316
Summary: Keiko is the sister of the Mobb Boss of Western Europe. What happens when she falls for the Boss of the Middle West, who just happens to be her brother's rival?
1. The Goddess

The crinkle of diamonds filled the air in the dark room. The beautiful jewels strung on a silver thread and handled with care. The owner of the silky ivory hands that handled them pulled them carefully across a smooth neck. The hooks latched together and the jewels trickled down like drops of rain. Silky black hair covered the back of the necklace and flowed down the back of the lonely figure. With one last look, she was ready to begin the day. This ivory goddess.

"Ma'am. The boss is waiting for you." a dark tone filled the room.

"Yes Brick. Ill be there in a second."

This goddess was a sultry woman known as Keiko Schiffer. The sister of one of the most feared and respected mob bosses in Europe.

Europe was divided into 4 territories ruled by the 4 famed mob bosses. The whole system was based on money, power, and respect. Everyone stayed in their respectful territory. Rebels ended up dead. It was a cruel form of modern dictation, but it was the only way the whole continent was to be governed without the possibility of 'falling'. Keiko's brother, Ulquiorra Schiffer, was one of these four bosses. He governed the far west side of Europe which included Spain, France, the United Kingdom, and others connected. The Schiffer clan was known to be strong, stern, and heartless but just. The last two remaining heirs now governed part of Europe with an iron fist.

Keiko was her brother's right hand man . All business regarding her brothers territory was conversed with her. The only things she never was allowed to hear was the meetings with the other mob bosses. Never in her life has she talked with or even seen them. She only knew their names. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques from the middle western side, Nnoitra Gilga from the middle eastern side, and Sosuke Aizen from the far eastern side. She always wanted to meet one of them, but her brother forbade her from engaging in meetings with them. That is, for now at least.

"Ma'am please. T-The boss is getting impatient. He needs to see you right away."

"Im sorry Brick. I was just lost in thought."

She walked out of the dark room that belonged to herself passed the tapestry filled hallway that served as the heart of the Schiffer manor, their home. The manor was beyond any mansion anyone has ever seen. Not only was is large, it was fancy. Filled with the most exquisite art and decor money could buy. It was a bit gloomy however. It couldnt distract the prestigious family from their work. Soon, a large brown wooden door was the only thing separating her from the most important man on this side of the country.

One of the bodyguards opened the door and Keiko walked in with a small smirk on her face. She could see the back of her brother's giant leather lounge chair. It was hard to tell what he was doing but if one had to guess, he was drinking his tea while sitting by the large fireplace burning on the side of the room with the sweet violins from the classical music playing in the distance. Keiko walked up slowly to the side of the chair and looked down at her brother who, in fact, was drinking his tea. He set it down as she reached for his face with scarlet stained nails and pulled his face toward hers. She gave him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth in respect and affection, not wanting to get deep violet lipstick on his pale skin. He looked directly at her, his cold emerald green eyes meeting her ruby red ones.

"You look beautiful." he said without a change in facial features.  
>"Thank you brother dear."<p>

She smiled and brushed the bangs away from his face, another form of respectful affection. "You wanted to see me?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and appeared deep in thought. Keiko stepped away from him as she sat in the leather chair directly across from him. This is how they usually saw each other everyday. They would converse in the meeting room about business or family matters. Tea and small pastries would be provided for them in case they got hungry. It was early afternoon at the time.

"I wanted to inform you that the Boss from the Middlewestern side will be meeting with me tommorow afternoon."

Keiko sighed. She hated when her brother informed her about another Boss coming to visit. She already knew she wouldnt be able to join in on the meeting so why would he tell her.

"I understand. Ill stay away."

"Actually." he looked up. "This time will be different. I actually want you to accompany me."

Ruby eyes grew and looked up at the pale figure.

"W-What?"

"Yes. I want you to accompany me to this meeting. Is that understood?"

Keiko couldnt believe what she was hearing. After 3 years of not being able to engage in the Boss meetings, she was finally able to be able to attend one. Every bit of her wanted to jump and scream in excitement, but she needed to be calm and not show those weak signs. She just nodded and lightly smiled.

"Yes dear brother."

She got up and kissed the corner of his mouth again showing her gratitude and gave a small bow to take her leave. Ulquiorra took and kissed her hand showing his affection as well. Keiko starting walking back to the door where her bodyguard, Brick was waiting.

"Oh and another thing."

Keiko stopped in her tracks. "I know this may sound terrible, but wear something...'wild' tomorrow."

She turned around and a thin black brow rose.

"Wild?" she questioned.

Ulquiorra sighed and got up. He looked a bit agitated at her response but at the same time it couldnt be helped.

"I mean something low-cut and tight." Keiko's eyes widened and a rose-colored blush swept across her face as the pale boss walked up to her. "Dont think too hard about it." he said. "The middle western boss loves women and having you around the meeting tomorrow will relieve the tension between us. I dont particularly care for that man."

The ivory goddess sighed in relief and chuckled. She didnt say anything but rather nodded and took her brother's face in her delicate hands. He shook his head as her face inched closer to his. "And you need to stop with all this affection."

Keiko let go of her brother's face and giggled.

"Maybe if you let me have a good man then I wont need to give you so much."

The pale boss sighed and took his sister's hands.

"There is no man in this world good enough for you."

"Except you." she smiled.

He chuckled. Slightly amused.

"You may take your leave now."

"Thank you. Dear brother."

She bowed once more and walked out the door Brick had opened for her. Mixed feelings rushed into her head all at once. Excitement. Fear. Nervousness. Awkwardness. She would be able to meet the middle western boss tommorow.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." she said to herself.

The last name didnt surprise her. The man was German. It was only obvious that he rule over Germany. An imaginative picture flashed through her mind of what the man could possibly look like. Tall? Short? Thick? Skinny? She thought of many weird and amusing images and giggled at the thought, but she suddenly remembered that she would have to wear something slightly skimpy. That's when the fear came in. 'What if he's some chubby old pervert?' she thought. She thought of asking her brother what he looked like, but she didnt want to seem totally interested or he would get upset.

The dim lights and the smell of roses welcomed Keiko again as she walked to her room. She was there most of the time anyway since there was nothing else for her to do today. The most she could do was watch tv, talk to her maid Harribel, or sleep. She decided some company would calm her down.

"Belle..."

"Yes ma'am." a head peeked out from the door.

Harribel was a slim, medium tonned woman with beautiful long blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was a stern woman and only smiled when in her mistress' presence mostly because she had a hand in raising the young heiress.

"Im bored and I need some help for tommorow."

The blond maid rose a brow in confusion. "The Boss from the middle west is coming by tommorow and big brother needs me to wear something...wild." Keiko said gulping.

"I think I have just the thing. A new dress came in from Paris and I think its what your brother wants you to wear tommorow."

Harribel walked into her mistress' closet. It was more like a large room in a house, not really a closet, but it held all of Keiko's clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc. She picked up a large box and walked to the victorian table in the middle of the room.

Keiko opened the box and took out the dress.

"Its perfect!"


	2. The Meeting

Yet again this ivory goddess was ready for her day. Hair long and silky with a few curls in. Lips darkened and plum from her lipstick. Eyes glowing red and enhanced with dark liner and mascara. The only difference from yesterday was the new dress she was wearing.

It was a long, purple, prom-style dress. It was sleeveless and the chest gave her boobs a boost, turning her into a DD. Sparkles ran down from the front to the side ending in a spiral design. The dress hugged her body, showing of her curves. The front ended mid-thigh showing her long silky legs, but there was a short train in the back. Like a long tail which completely covered the back of her legs.

Keiko truly looked like a lavender goddess.

"My my. Well dont you look beautiful."

She heard the familiar voice and turned.

Harribel was standing by the wall, admiring her mistress. She smiled and almost felt a tear come to her eye. The young lady grew up so fast right in front of her eyes, so much that she almost couldnt believe it.

"Thank you Belle." Keiko smiled.

"Im sure the middle western Boss will be blown away once he sees you.

"Oh dont say that. Its not like we're being introduced or anything. Im just there to ease the tension."

Keiko tried to show that she didnt really care that she was going to be of some use in the upcomming meeting today but it was obvious she was excited. She didnt know if she was ever going to get an opportunity like this again so she wanted to make sure all was perfect.

Harribel handed her some silver diamond platforms and she put them on, admiring them and herself. She did think she was beautiful and worked the dress perfectly.

A knock on the door made everything silent.

"Yes?"

Brick's head poked through the door. "The Boss is ready for you Ma'am."

Keiko sighed and nodded as Brick took his leave. Her heart started racing. She knew she would be meeting one of the mob bosses and this was something she wanted for a long time now.

"Just relax and do as your brother asks. It'll be fine." Harribel smiled at her.

She gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Belle." I needed that.

The ivory goddess took one last deep breath and walked out her room. Her heart was still beating out of her chest from the anticipation and the worry. She was more worried at the fact that she would screw up her first meeting with another mob boss, more the fact because she knew this man was completely different from her brother. She could sence it. Brick led her to the grand meeting room when her brother was sitting quietly at the end of a long table.

'So this is where big brother has his meetings.' she thought.

With the lavender train from her dress flowing behind her, she walked up to the side of her brothers chair and looked at him a bit worried.

He turned to her and looked her up and down, turning away quickly afterward.

Keiko worried she didnt choose the right dress.

"You look beautiful." he muttered out.

"Thank you dear brother."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She had followed directions and when she noticed a pink trail running across her brother's face, she knew that she did a perfect job as well. A smirk ran across her face and she pulled his toward hers.

"Theres no need to be flustered dear brother. Isnt this what you wanted?"

She kissed the corner of his mouth and chuckled trying to tease her shy big brother.

"I thought I told you not to do that."

Keiko giggled and let his face go.

"Im just playing with you dear brother."

He said nothing and continued looking at the other door across the room, anticipating the arrival of his guest.

Keiko looked at the door as well, her heart racing.

There was a knock at the door and a head peeked through.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez is here sir."

"Let him in."

This was the moment of truth for Keiko. All she would have to do is stand there and look sexy. Since there was no chair available for her, she guessed she was supposed to sit on the table. So she did, crossed her legs and gave a slight glare in the direction of where the middle western boss will be coming through.

When the door opened, Keiko's heart skipped a beat as a tall figure walked though the door with a big smirk on his face.  
>"Was geht, Ulquiorra!" (Whats up, Ulquiorra!)<p>

Ulquiorra sighed and spoke in plain French.

"Id rather you not speak to me in your native tongue while your in my presence."

Keiko just couldnt take her eyes off the man on the other side of the room. The mere sight of him just made her want to take him to her room and have him.

His spiky sky blue hair stuck out and on his face. Electric blue eyes struck like daggers across the room. He wore a black dress shirt with a few buttons undone showing slick chest muscles and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing his tattooed arms. A white sleek vest covered the shirt and hugged his waist and he also had black slacks and dress shoes. His whole outfit fit his body perfectly, the look of a true mob boss.

So this was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the middle western boss of Europe.

"Yeah yeah dont get yer tights in a bunch batman." he chuckled as we walked to the chair waiting for him at the end of the table. "And who's this?"

He smirked and looked directly at Keiko as she tried her best not to blush.

"This is my sister, Keiko."

"Sister huh? Too bad for you, she looks like she could do you some good in bed."

Ulquiorra's glare depened and he balled his hand into a fist. How dare he say that about his sister, like they rolled that way. Keiko noticed her brother's anger and held his hand to calm him down. "Yeesh Ulquiorra. It was just a joke. No need to piss yourself."

The blue boss laughed, apparently amusing himself. Keiko finally understood why her brother didnt like this man. He cracked jokes that annoyed the hell out of him.

"But lets get down to business here. Why are your boys in my territory?"

The two talked about business, mostly involving more jokes from Grimmjow. Keiko just did what she was supposed to. Sitting there and looking sexy. While she found some of the blue boss' jokes amusing, she wouldnt dare laugh at them in the midst of her brother. Her fondness of the man started to grow with the jokes, look, and the few winks that went her way. She would admit, she loved the flirting.

The meeting lasted for a little while but not too long. Its was mostly about how some of Ulquiorra's men where stationed in South Germany and Grimmjow wasnt too happy about it. A bit of yelling and cursing was thrown back and forth but nobody could expect less from two rivals who practically live next door from each other.

The blue boss huffed and stood up, slicking back blue locks.

"We'll just settle this tomorrow."

"We shall. Ill have my sister see you out."

He nodded at Keiko as she got up from the end of the table. Her legs felt a bit like jello but thats what one gets for sitting on their ass for so long.

She walked over to Grimmjow. "This way Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"After you sweetheart."

Keiko walked out the meeting room with the boss following close behind her. She could feel the cold sting of her brother's glare even though it wasnt directed at her. There was an akward silence between the blue boss and herself. She wanted to break the ice somehow but she didnt know what to say, so she tried her best to make conversation.

"It was very nice to meet you sir."

"Well I wish I could say the same but we didnt really get to talk."

She felt a bit embaressed at his response. "But no matter. Id like to see that pretty little ass of yours again sometime." he chuckled.

A blush swept across Keiko's face and she gave a small giggle. "Theres that smile. I wondered when id see it."

"Well I must be honest. My brother asked me to attend todays meeting to ease the tension between you two, but I cant see why he hates you. Your pretty funny."

Grimmjow just laughed.

"Eh, lil turd knows me pretty damn well. Not surpised. Well, I might as well tell ya since I was gonna invite your panty-wearing ass of a brother but im havin a party over at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night and id like it if you came."

He smirked and hovered over the ivory goddess. She blushed and tried her best not to show it.

"I-Id love to attend.

His smirk grew bigger and he cupped her chin.

"Ill be waiting Princess. Dont dissapoint me."

He continued walking out the manor and Keiko just stood there dumbfounded and weak at the knees.

No. It cant be. Is she falling for him?

"Looks like somebody has a crush."

Keiko turned the chuckling familiar voice behind her.

"Shut up Belle." she huffed walking to her room.

"Well it looks like we have to get you a new dress and everything so lets get to work. You wanna impress your new man dont you?"

"SHUT UP BELLE!"


	3. A Tale of Two Women

"How about this one?"

"Nah. Too puffy."

Harribel pulled out yet another dress for Keiko to wear for Grimmjow's party that night, but her mistress was being as stubborn as a mule. Turning down every party dress that she layed out, even the new ones from America. She was never like this when it came to picking out a dress especially since Keiko was never one to care about what she wore, but Harribel knew that Grimmjow had something to do with this.

"Keiko. Stop being like this. I dont think Mr. Jaegerjaquez will worry about what you wear."

The ivory goddess huffed.

"I know. Im sorry for being like this Belle. I just dont want to disappoint him."

The blonde maid walked up to her mistress with a big huff and shook her head.

"Listen hun. You impressed him yesterday by just sitting there. You didnt even talk to him and he invited you to his party tonight."

Honestly, she wasnt worried about the fact if she would be able to impress him that night or not, it was more the fact if she would stand out from all the other women she knew would be there. She knew the blue boss was a ladies man so she would have to stand out to get his attention. It was survival of the fittest and this was possibly Keiko's only chance to be with a man. Tonight would have to go smooth, no matter who or what stood in her way.

"Alright Belle ill see what I can come up with. Just give me a second."

It wasnt long until Keiko chose the dress she wanted to wear for that evening. It was a long, silky, red dress that went all the way to the floor. The top was halter-styled and was cut real low in the front as well as the back. The bottom was ruffled, like a spanish dress and had a slit on the left side that went all the way up to her thigh.

"You look amazing dear!"

Keiko smiled giving her caretaker a big twirl.

"Thanks Belle." she stopped and looked at herself up and down. :It isnt the best I have but it will have to do."

A knock on the door startled the two women. "Yes?"

"The boss would like to come in ma'am."

"Alright."

Keiko nodded to Harribel, signaling her to take her leave. As she exited, Ulquiorra entered. Keiko kept her back to him and pretended to be preoccupied with choosing what she was to be wearing for the party.

"You look pretty gussied up, for someone who's going to be home all night."

"Actually dear brother I wont be home this evening I am going out."

"Oh really. And just who gave you permission to do such?"

The ivory goddess' started to shiver when she felt the warm breath of the pale boss tickle her ear. For once, she was actually scared. Scared of what her brother might do and/or say if he knew she was going to Grimmjow's party. She knew he would never approve and keep her on lock-down until the blue haired man went back to Germany.

"Im sorry dear brother. I didnt think I would have to have permission to just take Belle out on the town tonight. I just wanted to treat her for a day and let her see the lights of Paris. I owe her that much."

She turned and held her brothers face holding a puppy dog look. "Oh please dear brother, let me. Please?"

Ulquiorra couldnt bear to see his little sister plead in such a pathetic manor. It highly annoyed him but he didnt want to endure the pain of seeing her cry if he said no.

"Fine. But I need you back no later than midnight. Not a minute more."

"Oh thank you dear brother."

She held him in a tight hug and heard him sigh but when placing a family kiss on his cheek he gave a slight curve to his lips earning a giggle from his little sister.

"Ill take my leave now. he said walking out the door with Harribel bowing and walking back in."

As soon as the two women thought the pale boss was gone long enough, the blonde spoke up.

"You actually lied to him?"

"I had no other choice Belle. I wouldnt have been able to go to the party tonight if I told the truth. You must think im terrible for doing so."

"No no no no. Its alright. Sometimes we have to lie to the ones we love. Its a bit selfish but we gotta do what we gotta do right."

This is why Keiko loved Harribel so much. She was always on her side no matter what. Even if it did mean going against what Ulquiorra says.

"Now, we have 3 hours. Lets finish this."

For the last few hours, Harribel helped Keiko get the last few things together for the evening. Along with the dress, she chose a string diamond necklace, diamond earings, and a few bangles for jewelry. She decided that she wear the shoes she wore yesterday.

To add to the fiery color of her dress, Harribel gave Keiko her red lipstick.

"Are you sure this wont make me look like a hooker?"

The blonde woman laughed.

"This isnt America. You could wear as much red as you want here."

Keiko laughed along with her maid and continued getting herself ready. When it was time for hair, Harribel helped her mistress with blow-drying, curling, and all the little wonders. They both loved their girl-time. It gave them a chance to strengthen the bond they already had despite the fact that the ivory goddess always had tasks to do.

"Oh Belle! I look amazing and its all thanks to you. I owe you one!"

"Im just here to help." the blonde smiled.

"Well I did say that I was taking you out on the town so why dont you come with?"

"To the party?"

"Of course."

The caretaker was beyond speechless.

"I...I dont know what to say."

"Dont say anything. Lets just get you gussied up!"

For the rest of the remaining time, Keiko got Harribel ready. She found the perfect dress; a sky blue, floor length, strapless dress that had sparkles at the bottom. The ivory goddess loved the way it complimented her maid's complexion and hugged her body like a second skin. The make-up was done lightly because she had a mostly natural beauty, and white shoes

"I dont think ive ever been so...so..."

"Beautiful?" the younger woman smiled.

"Oh my dear. You have never made me happier."

The blonde pulled her mistress into a loving and grateful hug, reminiscing from the first time she held the young lady in her arms.

Harribel had been raising Keiko and Ulquiorra since they were toddlers. She was from a noble family that died out when she was a teenager. To support her father, she took the job from Mrs. Aiye Schiffer, Keiko's mother. She was tasked with looking after the youngsters while the mob parents were away on business. After her father died of cancer, she was taken in by the Schiffer family, serving them out of gratitude and continuing to look after the young tots until they grew up to rule over the far side of Europe.

"What are you thinking about Belle?"

"Oh nothing. Just memories. Really good memories."

The ivory goddess smiled added the finishing touches to Harribel's look as well as her own. She called in her bodyguard, Brick, and asked him to call the limo driver. They were going to arrive in style without upstaging their host.

Once the limo was in front of the manor, the ladies made their way outside. Harribel walked on ahead excited about the upcomming festivities. Keiko on the other hand walked to her brother's study to tell him goodbye for the evening. She was still a bit upset she had to lie to him, but she wasnt about to let it get to her.

"Goodbye brother dear. Im off."

"Just remember. Be back by midnight." he said not looking up from his book.

"I know." Keiko chuckled. "Bye."

She walked out hastily making sure she was out the door before her brother had anything else to say that would make her crack. Out the door she went and inside the limo where Harribel was waiting, apparently busy fidgeting with the many buttons to the gadgets the limo was equipped with.

The younger woman laughed as she nodded to the driver.

The limo departed around the grand fountain and out the steel gates leaving a shady figure looming over the darkness of the manor.

"Follow them."

"Yes sir."


	4. Sex in the City

The sights and sounds of Paris were a refreshing sight to Keiko. She grew up there her whole life and was happy to be welcomed by them once again. Harribel on the other hand was ecstatic about the sight of the beautiful city. She had been cooped up in that manor for so long, she almost forgot what it was like to see the outside world. The people were all out and about, enjoying their daily stroll though the city, shopping at the boutiques and eating and the fancy restaurants. Paris was bustling with activity, seeming to never cease.

Harribel poked her head out the window, viewing Paris's atmosphere. She almost couldnt contain her excitement.

"Paris is so beautiful."

Keiko laughed at her caretaker.

"Yeah. You get used to it after living here for so long, but you havent seen it in a while have you?"

Harribel shook her head without removing the smile from her face. Even though she hasnt been out in so long, she didnt mind staying at the manor and keeping things in order. It was her way of keeping her promise to Keiko's parents.

"We're nearing the Eiffel Tower ma'am." the driver spoke up.

"Yes thank you." Keiko said looking out the window.

She could barely see the top of the large artistic tower. Her eyes have grazed it many times before, but not at night. That was when the lights were on, giving the marvelous wonder a gold and bronze color. It shone in the night sky giving the two women a sense of awe.

"Its beautiful." Harribel said.

The driver turned the corner to reveal a line of other limos and sports cars waiting for the valet.

"We're here ma'am." the driver said getting out of his seat and opening up the back door for the two women.

He helped them out and they were completely astonished with the sight before them.

Tables and chairs and beautiful decorations were set up far as the eye could see. There must've been hundreds or even thousands of them. All covered in silky white table cloths and gold centerpieces. People were everywhere, all fancied up and exchanging small talk an gossip while other filled their plates with the food from the buffet that was provided. Everyone and everything looked absolutely amazing. A feast for the eyes.

"This is quite nice." Keiko smiled and looked around at the atmosphere.

"Oh look. The former prime minister and his daughter are here! Oh! And so is famous actor Pierre Lombardi!" Harribel started pointing out many celebrities.

It was apparent that Grimmjow had good friends on this side of the country as well as his own. Almost every celebrity had attended this large get-together. Actors, actresses, singers, producers, even artists and porn stars were here.

The two made their way across the red carpet that led to the festivities in perfect sync. One not ahead of the other. Tonight, they were equals. Not master and maid.

Eyes made there way to the pair and widened. Some gasped in surprise. Others bowed in respect. The ivory goddess just smiled and addressed the civilians properly and begged them not to see her as a higher-up for the evening. They all obliged and greeted her and the blonde maid as they would anyone else.

Small talk was made between Keiko and a few actresses while Harribel was over at the buffet, filling her plate with the delicous gourmet food provided. The ivory woman just chuckled at her caretaker's obvious gluttony and turned back to the women she was conversing with.

"So? Mis Keiko." a red headed actress spoke up. "Monsieur Greemjow invited you no?"

Keiko chuckled at the woman's strong French accent.

"Yes ma'am he did. Yesterday actually. He had a meeting with my brother and invited me afterward."

The other ladies giggled.

"You do know what zis means right?"

"Not really. Care to fill me in."

The red head leaned in toward Keiko's ear and whispered loud enough for the others to hear as well.

"Monsieur Greemjow is a real ladiez man as you can tell. He always invites ze most well known and beautiful women in the country to hiz many parties. I heard he plays zis cute little game. He chooses ze most beautiful woman at ze party and seduzes her to become hiz lover for ze evening. Zat is quite juicy no?"

The other women laughed and giggled again while Keiko just stood there completely confused at why this pertains to her.

"So...what does that have to do with me."

Another actress spoke up.

"Isnt it obvious Lady Keiko. Your one of the most beautiful women in the country and the most powerful one in France as well as this side of the country. Your top pick."

The goddess' eyes widened.

What the actress said was true. She was powerful and very beautiful to boot, but Grimmjow had just met her. There was no way he'd choose her to be his lover. Could there?

"Listen ladies. I know what your thinking but theres no way he'd pick me in his little game. Im not exactly qualified if you know what I mean."

The 3 women tilted their heads in sync and the lady boss sighed. "Im...a virgin."

...

..

.

..

...  
>"WHAT?"<p>

The 3 women practically knocked the goddess off her feet with their response.

"How is this possible?" one spoke up. "A woman of your status should have men lining up by the mile to be with you!"

Keiko took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look. Its not that I dont want to have sex or anything its just..."

She paused and sighed.

"Things are difficult ok."

The ladies just couldnt believe what they were hearing. To them, it was like hearing a chicken couldnt lay an egg or something ridiculous like that.

"Tch. How sad. There is absolutely no excuse why a woman such as you hasnt pleased a man yet. I thought you were a real woman but it seems to me that your still just a little girl."

"How dare you! Dont just make assumptions! You dont know me!"

"Alright then. Humor me. Tell me why you havent had sex yet." the taller woman glared and smirked.

Everything inside of Keiko made her want to just bark out the reason, but she couldnt. It was too embarrassing and these 3 gossipers had enough dirt on her already. She just kept silent and lowered her head in shame.

"Thats what I thought. And here I had such high expectations of you, but I was just wasting my time getting to know you. Lets go ladies."

The taller woman turned and left in a huff calling the two others to follow to leave Keiko drowning in her shame. One women stopped however.

"Im sorry miz Keiko. We dont have anything against you. Iz just. You havent experienced life to ze max yet. Being cooped up in your home iz making you miz out on all ze finer things in life. All zees people around you arent going to truly accept you if you do everything Monseiur Ulquiorra says."

Keikos eyes widened. "How did you-?"

The woman giggled. "You need to be independent young miz Keiko. Be your own self. You'll thank me one day."

"ELOIZE!"

"Coming Penelope!"

With that the woman ran off to her beckoning friend.

Keiko just couldnt believe what she heard. This woman just read her like a book without even knowing how she lives, but it was true. All true. The real reason Keiko hasnt had sex was because of Ulquiorra. He always kept her in the manor and wouldnt let her leave without permission and an escort. And even if she did find a special someone, he wouldnt approve. He never did. He babied her and made her stay at home.

For the next few minutes Keiko just mingled with the other guests but not without thinking about what the women told her. If she was to have a true life, she would need to stand up to her brother and tell him what she truly wants. It was time she started acting like a woman and living like one as well.

"Keiko. You alright?" Harribel said behind her.

The young mistress turned quickly at the startle by her maid and smiled.

"Yes Belle im alright. I just had a bit of a wake-up call and im a bit in thought thats all."

"Well you might want to put that on hold."

"Why?"

"Turn around and find out."

Keiko turned around with no hesitation and saw the man of the hour. Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in all his glory. "Well doesnt he look charming."

"He sure does."

Keiko quietly let out a dreamy sigh as she admired the man only a few feet away from her. He was currently talking with another woman but she didnt care. She just took in the eye feast in front of her. The blue boss didnt look very different from yesterday, except this time he was wearing a suit. A white sleek suit at that and boy did he look good in it. The ivory goddess almost couldnt contain herself and just wanted to take him but she maintained her self control and continued talking to the guests in front of her, but not without sneaking a few peeks at the man of her dreams.

"Well if your not going to go say hello then ill bring him over here." the blonde woman said walking away.

"Wait no! Belle!"

But before Keiko could even get to Harribel, it was already too late. The blonde woman was already right next to the blue boss, greeting him. Keiko turned to talk to the guests in front of her before Grimmjow had a chance to look in her direction and catch her eyes.

"A hand rested on her arm. No Belle im not going over there! Leave me alone!"

"Well hello to you too Princess." a baritone voice tickled her ear.

Keiko turned and came face to face with the host of the party.

"Oh sorry Mr. Grimmjow. I didnt see you there."

He chuckled and held up a cherry martini for her. She gladly took it and thanked him for it by taking a sip. It went down smooth against Keiko's throat and she practically purred at the way it sat in her stomach.

"You can just call me Grimm. We're equals. Dont be so formal." he smiled showing enlarged pearly canines.

Keiko blushed and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face and tried to look him in the eye without doing something stupid, but it was hard for her. "You look great. I didnt think you could look any better than you did yesterday." he chuckled.

"Well thank Harribel for that. She helped me get ready for the evening."

"I guess im gonna have to, but no matter. Im glad ya came. I was really lookin' forward to spending some time with ya Princess."

"I could say the same." she giggled and started making conversation with the blue boss occasionally mingling with the other guests. The ivory goddess could now say she was truely enjoying her time at Grimmjow's party by France's icon. All the chit-chat was mostly about local events. The Silver Awards, scandal and gossip, even a few politics. Everyone was having a great time and the night was wilder than ever.

Grimmjow laughed at the few jokes an elderly comedian popped up but Keiko could notice that the boss was getting a bit bored so she decided to turn things around a bit. Get the man a bit closer to his true self.

Keiko grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, a smirk grazing her lips. "Lets ditch the geezer and get a real drink. Im parched."

"Hell yeah. Took the words outa my mouth Princess. Come on."

They both walked tot he open bar linking arms and catching some eyes from gossiping and greedy celebrities. A few glares from jealous women went he way but she just repelled them and keep walking. She was top dog in this game and she was going to get her prize no matter what. She ordered a Bacardi on the rocks while Grimmjow ordered himself 3 shots of whiskey for the time being. He was a mad drinker and he was about to let the ivory goddess know how he lived. "Never had whiskey?" the blue boss took a shot and licked his lips catching the droplets he missed from the glass; hoping to get a stare of arousal.

"Once. It isnt my style. Give me rum or vodka and ill purr like a kitten."

Keiko winked and took a sip of the rum in her square glass. She looked away at the atmosphere but could practically feel the blue boss undressing her with his eyes. He liked the way this woman talked and held her drinks. She was truly the alpha female in this jungle of top society. The man took another shot and stepped closer to Keiko close enough to smell her perfume. Vanilla. "So Mr. Big Shot, anything new regarding business. You know. If you care to share." she smirked.

"Heh." Grimmjow took his last shot and gave a soft yet eager look at the woman in front of him. "I actually need to have a...private talk, with you. Its about your leech of a brother."

"Well. Alright." the goddess giggled. "Talk away."

The boss chuckled and shook his head. "Actually I meant private in terms of...my personal suite."


End file.
